New MoonAlternate ending
by Poison Dipped Thorn
Summary: WHAT IF BELLA GOT CHANGED!How would Bella cope with it?What if strangers came and attacked?Here is my first story.Please Review!:


By Brooke Loveless

New Moon

He was unhappy. I could read it all on his beautiful face. I hopped out of bed and raced towards the door only realizing that he would beat me there a second after he had. "Why oh why do you have to be so much faster than me," I complained. He gave no reply. "Fine then I guess I will just have to use the window." I walked over and threw it open. Only then did I realize how far up I was. I gulped and jumped. I screamed as the cold wind whipped my hair around my face. "Got you." It was Edward holding me. "_That_ is something I will never do again," I moaned as my stomach knotted and heaved. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor," He asked franticly. I only groaned. Please, please don't let me throw up on him! He ran me over to his Volvo and we were off. He sped all the way to his house turning sharply because of the turn off he almost missed. After I was settled in Edwards arms he raced up the walk and straight into the dining room. There, Carlisle and Alice were sitting and quietly talking. When we entered Alice's head snapped up.

Apparently she was expecting someone else because her worried expression cleared when she saw us. I moaned again, now I had a terrible headache and I heard a dull thumping in my ears. "Carlisle! Something is wrong with Bella," Edward exclaimed. "Ugh," I felt me head as it hit the table with a loud "THUMP!" I heard the scraping of chairs and soft rustles as the vampires around me set to work. "She won't live," stated Carlisle. "What," roared Edward. His voice was as cutting as a knife. "She's having a heart attack and won't live." Again it was Carlisle. "You have to. If you want to be with her you have to." This time Alice spoke up. Edward only growled and held my hand as my weakening pulse gradually slowed. I weakly squeezed his hand showing him I was still alive. He looked like he was about to cry. "All right," he finally answered. He slowly raised the hand he was holding and bit. The fire of his venom burned in my veins but I was too tired to scream or cry out. I only writhed and moaned and struck out with my arms and legs.

I finally opened my eyes. The light was blinding and I couldn't see anything. I remembered what had happened and sat bolt upright. There on the floor was Edward staring in amazement at me. I flew to the bathroom and looked into the mirror to find a stunning creature. She had amber eyes and the most beautiful figure. The curves on her body belonged to a goddess the baggy shirt she wore was crinkled and stained with…blood. I gasped and the angel did the same her chocolate wavy hair glinted as she took off for the room where Edward was. "Was that me?"

Chapter 25

He looked up and again just stared at me. Finally he spoke hesitantly "Bella?" "Yes," I answered. I wanted him to talk faster. Faster? Since when was Edward slow? I was so confused that I didn't notice that Edward had been talking. "What," I asked. He raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't paying attention," I admitted, shamefaced. Usually I never miss a word he said and now I spaced out for a whole sentence. What was wrong? "You were about to die and I didn't know what to do so when I bit you I realized that I had just damned you soul because of what I wanted and it was wrong," he rambled. I put my finger to his lips to quiet him. His face was strangely warm. He grabbed my hand and held it quietly. Suddenly he blurted "do you have a talent?" I asked him why and he made a face. "Let's go see Carlisle. It's been three days and you must need to feed," he said counting off his fingers. "I'm not, actually. But milk or water sounds nice," I said thirstily. He surprised me by laughing. "What?! Why are you laughing?!" I asked him. "Come on," he said tugging me out the door. "They ALL want to see you. Don't worry we all still love you. But I will always love you the most." He whispered the last sentence in my ear and his delicious scent wafted into my face. The smell still made me dizzy. We descended the stairs toward the family that was clustered at the base of the stairs.


End file.
